Happy x Charle a love story
by MrAyeSir
Summary: Happy finally asks Charle to go out with him! What will become of the two? How will their relationship change? And who is this shady character that keeps stalking them? Warning! There's going to be sexual content, but I'll warn you before. M for the sex.
1. A Date?

**Finally made and published the first chapter! Have fun reading and don't forget to comment on this story. I'm new on FanFiction, so please be honest!**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Charle was sitting at a table in the guild drinking a hot chocolate when a blue cat came flying towards her at high speed. "CHARLE!" he shouted. _Oh gods, there he is again._ Charle thought. But actually, she was quite amused about it. Happy WAS the main source of her happiness since the Edolas incident after all. Since that day, she had been secretly in love with him. But she didn't want to show that in public. Yet. She dared not think about what the others might say. Would they laugh? Probably not. But still, Charle wanted to wait. And she also kind of liked the way Happy was giving her attention, so she intended to play hard-to-get for a little longer.

"Hi Charle! You're beautiful as always! Look, I've got something for you!" Happy prattled. "Hey, Happy…" Charle answered and anxiously looked at the box in his paws. It was white with a pink ribbon around it. "Because these are the prettiest colors in the world. Look what's inside!" "Thanks" She tried to hide her blushes. She opened the box. _I hope it's not a fish…_ But it wasn't. Instead, it was a big chocolate heart. "Wow Happy, I… how did you…" "Wendy told me that you like chocolate." "Oh. Thank you Happy!" She hugged the blue tomcat, much to his surprise. He turned red like a reddish. And then he muffled something like "W-would you… like to… g-go out with me?" Charle was a little shocked. She had mixed feelings about it. On one side, she would love to go on a date with the exceed of her dreams, but on the other side, she was afraid of a change in their relationship. But in the end she just said: "Sure, I'd love to!"

Happy would pick her up at 6:00 pm at the Girls' Dorm. When they parted, Charle felt like she was melting, while Happy thought that his heart was going to explode. They both didn't notice that a certain black exceed was watching them enviously.

When Happy, wearing a chique dark blue suit and holding a rose behind his back, knocked at the Dorm's door that evening, a surprised Erza opened. "Good evening, Happy. Why in the-" "Is Charle ready? I'm supposed to pick her up." Erza blinked a few times, but then smiled and replied: "I'll go get her." About a minute or two later Charle came through the door. Happy could only stare at her, trying not to drool. Charle wore a cute pink dress, a necklace in shape of a heart and even a little (but not too much) makeup. "Wow…Charle…you…you're…" He swallowed his words and gave her the rose instead. "For me? Thank you!" She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. Happy felt as if his inner organs were jumping around inside him. "Shall we get going then?" Charle asked. "O-okay!" And then they left paw in paw. Behind the door, the girls were whispering and giggling. "They're finally doing it!"


	2. Romance

The date went pretty well. The two loving exceeds ate at a not-too-shabby restaurant and after that they went for a walk in the moonlight. They were holding hands the whole time and when they stopped at a park bench, they cuddled and hugged each other. Charle really enjoyed herself, though they had to return home soon. She felt warm inside whenever they stopped and hugged.

Just before Charle entered the Girls' Dorm, she turned around and gave Happy a kiss. Happy was shocked for a moment, but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They lip-locked for a while, until they could think clearly again and wished each other good night.

None of them had noticed the black silhouette stalking them the entire time.

Charle had a nightmare that night, and she didn't know if it was a vision or just a dream. Lots of scary things happened, but the only thing she could remember afterwards was a white egg with black patterns. She decided not to worry about it, it was just a normal nightmare after all.

The next day, all the guys in Fairy Tail were celebrating Happy's first date. Strangely, Pantherlily was absent. "He didn't feel too well, so he's staying at home", Gajeel explained. "He's not staying in bed though! I bet he's training… well… something! Geehee!" "Home? You mean that rusty scrap pile you sleep in?" Natsu laughed. "You want some, you pink haired brat?" "Bring it, dustbin!" The two Dragon Slayers were about to fight again, when Erza suddenly smashed both of their heads together. "Behave, you two!" she commanded. "Erza, do you know where Charle is?" Happy asked. "She's in town, looking for some new outfits at the Exceed General Store."

(The Exceed General Store is a brand new shop in Magnolia, founded by a group of Exceeds. It's a shop for… well, for Exceeds obviously.)

"I guess you both had a nice evening?" "Aye! Those were the best moments in my life" he purred. "Do you think she'll mind when I accompany her? I'll just fly to the store. You know how fast I am!" "I don't think so. By the way, what do you plan–" Erza couldn't even finish talking, because Happy had already flown off. _I'll ask him later._ she thought.

Charle was on her way to the General Store. She was humming happily as she thought of her date with Happy. They were officially together now, and she was looking forward to their next date. _I finally did it! I kissed him!_ She felt a wave of joy by just thinking about it. But all of a sudden, she heard a silent "Psst, Charle!" and turned around. There were a lot of people, but nobody seemed to pay attention to her. Maybe she had just imagined it. "Psst!" There it was again. Charle looked to her left. There was a dark alley there, and it sounded like the noise was coming from there. "Psst! Charle, come here!" Whoever the person hiding there was, he or she definitely was talking (or hissing) to Charle. She felt a shiver running down her spine. _Stay calm. You can take care of yourself._ she said to herself and walked into the shadows. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her face and her senses fainting. Everything around her went black.

**Well would you look at that, I've got Chapter 2 finished! What will happen to Charle? And how will Happy react when he can't find her? And who is this mysterious kidnapper? (Okay, it's pretty obvious…)**

**I have to warn you, a part of the sexual content starts from Chapter 3, so younger readers should consider to stop reading. I know most of you don't care, but it's just in case.**

**Please don't forget to comment on this chapter!**


	3. Tears and Blood

When Charle came to herself, the first thing she saw was a branch. She sat up. _What happened?_ she thought. _Oh, right! The alley!_ Whoever had hit her unconscious had carried her into a forest. She recognised this place. It was a part of Magnolia forest that was close to the city. She and Happy had planned to have a picnic here soon. "Hey, finally awake!" someone shouted. Charle turned around. Standing there, his arms crossed, was Pantherlily. "Lily! Thank God you're here! I've been kidnapped!" "I know." he replied, "And **guess** who it was…" Charle was confused. "No… that can't…but…why?" she stuttered. "I've been watching you and Happy, and I don't like the way you're getting closer to each other. That's because **I** want to be with you." "You can't. I'm with Happy and I don't like you anyway." "Yes, but will he still want you after he finds out that you've slept with another guy?" "But I've never…" Then she saw the bulge in his pants. "You…you…YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Charle screamed. "I won't let you! NEVER!" "Are you so sure of that?" Lily took his Musica Sword from his back. Charle was shaking. "Please…at least tell me why…" "If I knock you up, and you lay an egg with **my** child in it, you'll be forced to marry me, and stay with me for the rest of your life. And I'll be able to fuck you every day." "I'M NOT SOMEONE'S BITCH!"

With a shock she remembered her dream. _So it was a vision after all. The black egg…_ Charle's whole body was shaking, and she started to cry. _Someone…Happy…help me! Save me!_ These were her last thoughts before Lily assaulted her.

Happy was flying over Magnolia. He was really worried. Charle had gone missing since a couple hours now. She wasn't at the Exceed General Store, and it just wasn't like her to just leave without telling anybody. Some Fairy Tail members were looking for her too. Happy was flying about 50 metres over Magnolia, when he suddenly heard a faint scream _That's Charle's voice!_ he realized. "…dare!...never!" _That's definitely Charle!_

Lily had just pulled Charle's panties down, who had been hit so often that she wasn't even defending herself anymore. Here nose was bleeding. "You're gonna be bleeding somewhere else soon, geehee!" The black exceed grinned and was about to pull his pants down, and then, all of a sudden, he was gone. Charle sniffed and looked around. A few metres away from her was a whirlwind of blue and black. Happy and Lily were in a wild fight, and Charle started to fear for Happy's life. Lily had dropped his sword when he had started to hit her, but he was still the physically strongest exceed she ever met. And Happy wasn't the best fighter. Happy was thrown back and Lily ran to get his sword. He grabbed it. "Karyuu no…" He was about to transform… "TEKKEN!" When a flaming fist hit him in the stomach, sending him flying until he disappeared in the sky as a tiny dot. And then Charle lost consciousness again.

**Chapter 3 – Completed! Sorry for the wait, I just had a lot of school work to do.**

**About the sexuality in this chapter: Okay, I admit that there wasn't much yet, but I warned you just to be sure. (Maybe there are younger teens reading this).**

**In the next chapter, there's going to be more sex, but I think that it'll take a while before it's done. Thanks for commenting and subscribing on this story!**


	4. The Next Level?

Charle opened her eyes. She noticed that she was lying in her bed in the Girls' Dorm. She was wearing a light blue skirt with spaghetti straps. Happy was sitting on a chair opposite of her. He was nervously plucking single hairs out of the tip of his tail and looking down with a worried look on his face.

"Happy, stop it. You're ruining your fur." She mumbled, still tired. When Happy noticed that she was awake, he jumped right onto the bed and hugged his girlfriend. "Charle! I was so worried! I thought-" They looked at each other and blushed, as Happy was lying ON her. "S-sorry." he said and crawled off her right away. Still blushing, Charle replied "It's okay… But what happened?" "Uh… Lily tried to… to… well… rape you." "WHAT!"

In a flash she remembered what had happened. "Oh, right… I just remembered… Did he-" "No, he didn't have the chance to." "T-thank you Happy." "Huh?" "Well, without you, Lily would have succeeded. I really hoped that it would be you saving me when I was lying there." Happy's face turned into a bright red tomato. "W-well of course I saved you! Why wouldn't I? After all, I love you above everything!" Happy's blush was lighting the whole room now. "S-s-sorry! It just slipped out! I-I-I-" "Happy…" "Y-yeah?" She hugged him. "I love you too!" She kissed him.

They kept kissing for some time, and then Charle broke the kiss. "Would you like to come inside?" "W-wha?" "The bed, Happy." "Oh, right." They got under the blanket and went on hugging each other. "Wow, your bed sure is cuddly." "It's as cuddly as any other bed. What's your bed like?" "Uh, it's a sack of hay and I don't really have a blanket. That's why Natsu and I often sleep in Lucy's bed, or take a bath in her tub, or…" "That's rude!" Then they both giggled. "But I'd like to see the look on her face." "It's hilarious! Like this!" Happy started imitating Lucy when she was mad. Charle couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy, I'm so happy to be with you." Then they kissed again. They kept kissing wilder and wilder, until Happy suddenly stroke one of Charle's spaghetti straps off her shoulder. "H-happy!" she slapped him and he backed off a bit. "I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control myself. I'll never do it again, promise!" "That's not it. I just need time for this. Sorry that I'm making you wait like this." She pointed under the blanket at his rock-hard member. "You noticed?" Happy asked nervously. "It's perfectly normal for a guy to get a hard-on when he makes out with a girl." "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry again that I tried to take off your skirt. I should have asked you, but I didn't think about that. You're just so hot and beautiful!" Charle smiled and stroke his cheek. "Thanks Happy. And you're the bravest, kindest exceed I know. Sorry that I hit you." They hugged again.

"Happy" Charle whispered. "I could help you with your little problem." She had also become wet when they were kissing, and she needed some relief too. "What kind of problem" he whispered back with a clueless look on his face. "You know, your erection." Happy's eyes widened. "You mean you're gonna-" "Only if you're okay with it." "Yeah! Of course I am!" Charle went to the door and locked it. (Charle and Wendy both have single rooms in the Dorm.) "Just lie on your back, spread your legs and relax." Happy kicked the blanked off his body. Charle went down on her knees and took Happy's dick in her paw. He gasped loudly. With its few cm, it had an average length of an exceed penis. Charle had been studying a lot about sex lately. "I've never done anything like this before, so please tell me if something feels uncomfortable." "N-no, It feels great!"

Charle started stroking up and down slowly, causing Happy to moan quietly. It was arousing her too, and she was becoming wetter every second. She jacked him off faster, and her other paw pulled her panties down, as she started to rub her pussy. "Charle…" Happy moaned. _Okay, Charle. Just do as in the magazines. First I have to lick the tip._ When Charle started to lick Happy's cock, he let out a lout moan. Charle giggled. _He seems to like it. And now…_ Charle put her mouth around Happy's dick, and he moaned even louder. Charle was rubbing her pussy faster and faster and she put the dick even deeper in her mouth. Happy put his paws on her head. "Charle, t-that feels..." Charle was dripping wet. _Oh no, at this rate, I'm not going to last long._ "Charle, I think I'm gonna-" He exploded in her mouth, forcing her to swallow part of his cum. The rest was squirting out of her mouth around his cock. A few seconds later, Charle also came, and she squirted on the bed. She quickly pulled her panties back up, and fell asleep on Happy's chest.

**Chapter 4 is finally done! As promised/warned, more sex! Please**** comment!**


	5. Living together?

**Shazam! Man, I'm quick! I'm not going to write about sex the entire time, so be patient perverts! xD Have fun and please comment!**

In that night, Charle had a short dream. She saw the black egg. The black marks faded and blue marks came in their place. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled with her boyfriend.

Happy was sitting on a chair. In front of him, Charle was dancing on the table. Around a pole. In the sexiest clothes he could imagine her in. "Happy…" she said with a slutty voice. "Happy…" She was about to undress… "Happy…"

"HAPPY!" "Wh-wha?" He rubbed his eyes. "Happy, come on, get up! You have to get out before the others start suspecting things! Oh, and you're drooling." Charle was running around the room with a blanket in her paws. "God, look at the stains! How am I going to wash this?" Happy took a closer look. _That's the blanket where Charle and I…_ "Happy, you're drooling AGAIN." "How late is it?" "5 AM. Erza's going to wake up soon!" "GYAAH! Okay, I'm going home already!" "Don't you think Natsu's worried?" "Nah, he'll be asleep until 12. It's weekend after all." Charle sighed. "I'm going to pretend that I'm just waking up from unconsciousness, so there won't be any stupid questions or… suspicions." "Okay, I'll act as if I wasn't here. Bye!" And with that, he flew through the window.

When Happy came into the guild with Natsu that day, there was a huge crowd around one of the tables. "Hey Happy, looks like your fiancée is back." Happy blushed. But then he saw Lisana and paid him back by saying "Yours too." Now Natsu was red like a pepper and didn't know what to say.

Happy flew to Charle's table. Erza saw him. "Let's let those two have their privacy." she ordered. "But Erza…" "IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS VERY TABLE, YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH!" In the blink of an eye, the table was empty. "Have fun." Erza said before she went away.

"So, are we still going to do that picnick?" He asked her. "Sure. But not in the forest. I…" "Yeah, I know why. Let's go to the beach instead." "Magnolia Beach? It's crowded there in this time of the year." "I was thinking to fly five kilometres to the west. Nobody goes there because it's too far to walk." "Good Idea!" "Let's go there tomorrow. I'll bring the food." Charle smiled. "Let me do that I'll make some special surprises for you." _If I let him organise the food, we'll be eating fish with fish on a fish…_

"Okay. But what shall we do today?" "Maybe… a walk in the park?" "We already do that every day."_ I'd like to do something different. But what? … Oh, I know! I could show her that cave we found the other day!_ "Charle, Natsu and I found a cave near Magnolia last week. I could show it to you." "Uh, okay. I guess."

Happy and Charle arrived at the cave three kilometres from Magnolia. It was located at the edge of a forest, close to a huge meadow full of flowers. "Happy, it's beautiful here!" "Wait 'til you see the cave!" Happy pointed at a small hole just as big as an exceed size door. "We didn't take any torches of lanterns with us. Isn't it going to be dark in there?" They entered the cave. Charle gasped. The cave was about 3 metres high and lit by glowing crystals in the ceiling. It had neither any sharp points nor any dark corners. The cave was divided into three large spaces by little "doorways" made of rock. Charle was gazing at all of the beauty. Happy grinned. _I knew she'd like it. _"Happy?" "Yeah?" "Could you imagine…" "Imagine what?" "Could you imagine living here?" "Huh?" "I mean, we could easily build this into a house. What do you say?" "That's going to be a lot of work." "But with the help of the guild we can do it. And imagine us living here together." _Imagine…_ "Happy, you're drooling. Anyway, it's not too far from Magnolia, so we can still go to the guild every day." "All right! It's settled, then! We're going to make our new home here!"


	6. Trust

Charle was standing in her new kitchen. The guild members had done a great job, even though they now had a forth room due to a little rampage when Natsu flipped out because he was stuck. She and Happy had just moved in, and Happy was asleep on their new bed after carrying the entire luggage.

**I'm not going to ****fully ****describe the new house to you, so everyone can imagine it on his/her own how he/she likes it.**

Charle yawned. It was already late, so she got into her nightgown and crawled into the double bed next to Happy. She turned out the lights (Levy had connected the light spending crystals to a switch) and soon fell asleep.

Happy woke up from the delicious smell of food on the stove. He got up and went to the kitchen. Charle was already cooking for them. She greeted him with a happy "Good morning, sweetheart." "Morning, Charle." Answered a still half asleep Happy. He gave her a good morning kiss. He stood behind her, put his hands around her hips and looked over her shoulder. "What are you making? It smells good!" "It's a mushroom omelette. It's almost ready. Could you put the plates and the cutlery on the table?" "Anything for my angel." Charle blushed and giggled. "Happy, you flirt."

That morning, Happy and Charle decided to go for a walk in the forest. They walked hand in hand, hugging every now and again, and eventually sat down on a fallen tree. "Happy" Charle said. "I'm so happy that we moved here, even though Natsu was so upset!" "I'd do anything for you! You are my greatest treasure, the source of my joy and the sense of my life!" Charle was touched by his words. "Happy. I-I don't know what to say. That's the most wonderful thing anybody has ever said to me." She snuggled up to his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and she was sure it was beating only for her.

She was lost in thought. _It's true that I haven't been ready yet. But I know that he really loves me. Should I give him a chance? I've heard that it's a great feeling for both parties.__ And what we did last time felt really good.__ What if it hurts? I'm scared. But still. I-I trust him. Okay. It's settled then. If I'm ever going to d__o it, I want to do it with him._

"Charle, is something wrong?" Realizing that she had been staring in the distance for quite some time now, she said "No, it's nothing. But let's go back home. I've still got some things to do." She said that last part with a smirk on her face.

Charle was in the living room. "I'm leaving for work. I've got to look at the jobs for today." "Sure, honey! Be back soon!" she answered. When Happy closed the door behind him, she ran to the bedroom. She had a bag in her cupboard with some things she had bought before, just in case. I seemed that she would be using them tonight. She didn't want their first time to be cliché, that would be to boring for her. No, she wanted it to be outstanding, unique, and above all she wanted Happy to have the best night of his life.

**I've noticed that some people didn't like the lemon part, so I'm going to announce the beginning and end of each lemon from now on. Don't forget to R&R on this chapter!**


	7. Lemonade

**Ladies and gentlemen, I gave you the chance to choose, and you chose: LEMON!**

**This entire chapter is going to be a lemon, so…**

**Everyone who does not like lemons or Happy x Charle stories, get out! :D**

"Charle, I'm home!" "I'm in the bedroom, sweetie. Come here, I' have a surprise for you!"

_A surprise? What might that be?_ Happy entered the bedroom, and his eyes widened in surprise. The room was lit by candles spreading a nice smell. There was also a second smell in the room, and it seemed to come from Charle, who was lying on the bed in her lingerie.

"Charle what's-" Charle placed a finger on his lips. "I'll explain. Right now I'm experiencing my very first heat. It started around the time you saved me from Lily. I've been thinking for some time now, and I've come to the conclusion that I want you to be my first mate." "R-really? You want to m-m-mate with ME?" "Yeah, stud. And I'm pretty sure you'd like to mate too." She said as she slowly stroked with one finger over his already hard member.

"Come on" She pulled him on the bed. She embraced him from the side and snuggled her muzzle into his neck. "Let's have some fun" she purred. She put a paw on his chest, caressed his body, gave him kisses on his neck and tickled him behind his ears, where he liked it most. She wasn't even touching his genitals yet and Happy was already losing his mind to her little game.

"Ch-Charle…" He moaned. "Shh… just lay back and let me do the work for now." Charle whispered. She stroked, tickled and kissed him just on the right spots, and it was driving him mad. Soon, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself anymore.

When Charle was making progress to his manhood, Happy suddenly rolled around, ending up lying on her. A surprised Charle was now being caressed by a horny Happy. He stroked her cheek, kissed her in the neck, and his hands went around her entire body.

He did have some difficulty opening her bra, so she swiftly unclipped it for him. Now the beast inside Happy was set loose. He caressed her small, still growing tits and sucked on her nipples. "Ah, Happy!" Charle moaned. He couldn't be stopped. Happy continued to go lower and lower, until he was stroking and licking the inside of her legs around her slip. There was a damp spot on her panties, and Charle was breathing heavily. "S-stop teasing me like that!"

Happy giggled at the reaction of his mate. He pulled down her panties and his hands immediately started petting her pussy. He pulled it open with his thumbs, and slowly entered his tongue into the depths of his girlfriend, who responded happily with a loud moan. "AHH! Happy, it… it feels so good! Keep going!" His thumb was now stimulating her pearl. "C-careful! I'm s-sensitive there!" She put her paws on his head and pressed his muzzle deeper into her pussy. "More! I want more! Make me feel good, Happy!" And then she came on his face.

"Charle, you taste very nice." She blushed and licked her cum off his face and lips. "Happy, I've got an idea. Let's play a game." "A game? You mean while we're mating?" "Yeah, it's sort of a mating game. I'm going to play the slutty loyal sex slave, and you'll be the perverted master. And you'll have to order what you want me to do." "Well then my servant, give me a blowjob." "Of course, Master."

**After some perverted (and partly humiliating) moments:**

"Let's get into a 69 position. The one who cums first loses and the winner will be the new master." "You're on, Happ- eh, I mean, yes, my Master!" He didn't know why but this Master-Servant game was totally turning him on. Charle got on top of him and they both started to lick each other's genitals.

After a few minutes, a victorious Charle swallowed the cum of her boyfriend and came shortly after that. "I'm the master now." She said with a grin. "The first thing I want you to do…" She said as she went to get a little whip out of a plastic bag. "…is whipping my butt until it's glowing red." "But I don't want to hurt you, Charle!" "Don't worry, I found out that I enjoy being spanked." She put a ball gag in her mouth and Happy bound her paws and legs with a rope.

Happy started hitting her butt with the whip, and Charle couldn't do anything but moan through her ball gag. He noticed that she was becoming really wet during the process. Her pussy was leaking, and it made Happy hot like nothing else.

The smell from before had gotten more intense, and it was awakening Happy's inner instincts. If this went on, he wouldn't be able to resist for long. Happy removed the ball gag and the ropes and gave her a long kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other, and so did their tails. "Happy" Charle huffed "I want you. Let's not waste any more time, my pussy is waiting for you to come in."

She lay on her back and Happy got on top of her. He was worried. "Are you sure you want to do this? I've heard that the first time hurts the girl and you might get pregnant." "I don't care if it hurts. I have to go through this. As for the pregnancy… I'd be the happiest exceed in the world if I had your child." She had tears in her eyes. "I want to have a baby with you, Happy!"

Happy was shocked. "Did you… did you really mean what you just said?" "Yes!" "Charle, I… I think I need some time for this. I'm not ready to be a father… yet." "Oh…" "I'm sorry. But I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok?" "I'm okay with waiting if you need more time. But at least I want you to make me cum once more!" "With pleasure!" He cried out when he started to eat her pussy with a smirk.

**What's this? Happy's not ready for this? This cries for another lemon in future chapters! But I think I'm going to stick with fluff for the next chapter. Please don't forget to R&R!**


	8. A day at the guild

2:00 AM. Happy was still awake. He was lying in his bed with Charle sleeping on his chest. It had been an exhausting day and evening. He was still pondering about their life. He had all he had been wishing for. But there was a feeling that something was still missing. _Could it be…_ He looked at Charle. But he couldn't. Yet. He wasn't ready for this. Not before… He smiled. He was going to give Charle the best surprise she had ever had. He put his arms around Charle and fell asleep with a grin.

**Lemon starts here! Look away, softies!**

Charle was having a great dream. A wet dream to be exact. After laying her on a bed full of rose petals in a room full of candles smelling like roses, he gave her the best foreplay she could ever imagine. His tongue in her pussy felt great, and it made her cum twice as fast as normal. And then he finally crawled on her, pushing her tights open and prodding her dripping wet pussy with his rock hard member shining of all the precum. And then he-

**Lemon ends here! You can continue reading!**

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! "What the hell…" Charle opened her eyes. Oh, right. The alarm clock. She felt Happy's soft and warm fur under her head and nuzzled his chest. The intoxicating smells of their love last night was still hanging in the bedroom, and she remembered what they had done. It made her blush and giggle. She touched his cheek and kissed him until he awoke. "Good morning, sweetheart." "Oh hey, morning." He yawned.

They looked each other in the eyes and cuddled together. "Charle, did I ever tell you that your fur is as soft as a cloud?" She had to blush again and her heart pounded a bit faster. "Did I ever tell YOU that you have the cutest eyes in the world?" "That's not true." "Why not?" "Because that would be YOUR eyes." He pecked her lips, and they kept kissing intimately until Happy broke the kiss and said "I think we should get out of bed now, or else I'll be late at the guild.

At the guild, Happy went straight for his best friend Natsu. He sat on the table next to him and began devouring a fish. "Ohh, how I missed these." He sighed with tears running down his cheeks. "So how's life over there?" Natsu asked. Cana came close to his ear and whispered "Had any, ya know, 'fun' yet?" "W-wha, uh... n-no." "It's no use lying, I can read you like an open book." she grinned.

"Anyway, did you hear anything about Lily? Did he get caught yet?" "We haven't heard anything from the military." Erza said with a serious face. "Well, whatever bro. If he makes trouble, I'll just beat him up to a pulp again." Natsu laughed. "Oh come on, that was pure luck." Gray insulted him. "WHAT WAS THAT, ICE BRAIN!?" "YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, PINK HAIR!" "YOU WANNA FIGHT, 'ICE BOY'?" The nickname sent shudders down Grey's spine, reminding him of Sugar Boy. "SHADDUP!"

While the chairs and tables went flying once again, Happy already hovered before the job lists. "Let's see... This one's got a 5.000J reward. This one's got 7000J, though it looks dangerous. Maybe we should ditch Lucy and take the reward ourselves. Fufufufu..." He turned around and then shockingly noticed that she was standing right before him. "I heard that!"

After a beat up for both Natsu and Happy, and also a really hard job for 7000J, they both went home with 3500J. That was a pretty decent amount. For them. Lucy had to pick two jobs with Cana to keep up with her rent and she was probably still fighting out there.

Happy sighed. He took 500J and put it in a secret little pocket in his backpack. "Still not enough. If I want to give her a nice one, I'll have to save for a long time." He entered his house. "Charle, I'm home!"

He didn't hear her usual "Welcome back, sweetie!" which made him worry. Even more since Lily was still somewhere out there. He entered the bedroom.

**Lemon alert! WOOO WOOO! Evacuate all softies!**

Upon opening the door, a tsunami of pheromones shot out of the room. Charle was caressing her pussy with a vibrator. "Wow... You sure got me worried there. You shouldn't leave the door unlocked, especially since Lily is still on free foot." Charle gasped and pulled the blanked over her body. "Oh my god, Happy. Please knock next time." Then she grinned and let the blanket slip off her. "But you probably had a rough day. Come here and let me take care of you.

She sat on the edge of her bed and Happy kissed her and pressed her on the bed. "How about I take care of you this time?" "I like your way of thinking." He caressed her everywhere with his paws. First her cheek, then her neck, her chest and finally her nipples. He started sucking on them. "Mhhh-ahh... Happy..." she moaned and shuddered as he started working on her slit. Happy purred into her pussy and the vibrations caused a delightful orgasm.

Charle really wanted Happy to fuck her, and Happy would've been happy to do so, but he feared for Charle to suffer from pain and pregnancy. He wanted to knock her up on their marriage night, so he had to control himself not to follow his instincts and instantly thrust himself into her. It was driving him crazy, but he had to be strong.

"Happy, that thing's hurting you." Charle huffed and pointed at his dick. "Let me help you." She got up, Happy laid on his back, she took his dick and started stroking. She jacked him off faster and faster, and Happy felt that he was close to cumming. "Ch-Charle, I'm close." Charle purred and pointed his dick at her face. "Give it all you've got." He shot his cum at her face. She was full of it, and started licking his cock clean.

"Your cum is so delicious. I could bathe in this stuff." Then she rubbed her hands over her face and started spreading the cum over her entire body. She was careful not to let any cum near her pussy, and soon she was full of Happy's seed. "Mmmh, it's so smooth." she moaned.

When his cock was completely clean and she was sure that not a drip of cum was left she crawled on top of him and began to grind her pussy on his cock. "Ahh, you can't imagine how much I'd like to put it inside me." "I know, but you'll have to be patient." Happy just managed to huff these few words before he came again. Charle's pussy on his length just made him so hot.

**Lemon ends here. Yay…**

_This time, I'll surprise you._ He thought. "Happy, why are you grinning like that?" "It's nothing." "Are you hiding something from me?" "N-no. Not at all." It was hard lying to her, but it would be worth it.

Neither of them had noticed the sinister figure stalking them the entire day.


	9. A friend visits

**Seeing as my chapters will contain mini-lemons or lemony moments, I'll give up with the warnings. Sorry for the lemon haters, but you're on your own from here.**

**Anyway, my loyal and/or new readers, sorry for the wait. I had a lot of stuff to do until now, and I also had an inspiration gap. Enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R!**

_I feel like completely dried out. _Happy thought he got up with a groan.

_Oh my God, what a night!_ Charle thought. _Wait, what? I'm horny AGAIN?_

_Both: __** THIS HEAT IS KILLING ME!**_

This had been going on for a week now. Happy was drained empty, while Charle couldn't even go to town most of the time. All she could do was eat, sleep, be bored or do something productive for an hour, and masturbate or have sex with Happy all the time because the heat took over again.

She looked down on her belly and sighed. _What if... _"What are you thinking about?" Happy asked. "N-nothing. It's just... I... I'd really like to have kids with you, Happy. And you've let me wait for a long time now. I won't make it through this heat with only foreplay, you know. It even made me horny enough to rub all of your cum over myself! I'm turning into a sex maniac!" "Charle..." "No! I'm not calming down! This-"

She was silenced by his kiss. When his lips parted from hers, he whispered: "The waiting will be worth it. Just give me a little more time." She looked into his warm, kind, big brown eyes that made her want to hug him forever. And she lost herself in them once again. "O-okay. But promise me one thing." "Sure, what's it?" "Make it the best goddamn night I've ever had!"

Happy chuckled. "Of course I will." He hugged her and their tails intertwined. Charle enjoyed every moment when they were in bed. Their wild nights filled with pleasure as well as their calm, cuddly mornings.

When Happy left for work, Charle started looking for something productive to do, because she knew that her heat would be kicking in sooner or later.

She heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, she saw the one girl she had wanted to talk to for a long time.

"Wendy! she exclaimed. "Come in! Let's have some tea!" "Sure!" While others had a problem with the ceiling and furniture in some of the rooms, Wendy had enough space to stand and she could also sit on the couch without feeling uncomfortable. "How have you been?You've been busy all week and I couldn't-" Wendy laughed. "What's so funny?" "You just prattled exactly like Happy." Charle remembered how Happy had been to her in the past and grinned. He didn't really behave like that anymore. Happy had become kind of mature and he AYE'd a lot less. She liked him the way he was, but she also missed the childish Happy a bit.

They talked a lot about how their lives had changed. Charle shook her head when she heard about the relationship between Wendy and Romeo. "Don't even try as much as holding hands with that guy before I'm done with him!" "Come on, what could possibly happen?" "You're not even halfway through puberty!" Wendy gulped and her face turned red. "Y-you mean s-s-s-..." "Pull yourself together!" "D-do you think they're too small?" "What?" Wendy looked at her chest. "THAT JERK! HE'S DEAD!" "Do...do you think Romeo will still like me... if they don't grow?" "I know what happens If he doesn't..."

"Charle" Wendy suddenly asked. "Did Happy tell you anything... you know, special?" "No. Why? Is there anything I should know?" "N-no, it's nothing."

When Wendy left, the question she had asked still burned in Charle's head. _Oh well, he'll tell me sooner or later. _That was all she could think before she feld an itch coming from below. _Okay, you win._

She lay down on the bed, spreat her legs and slowly started to rub her nether lips. Her finger circled around her pearl, and she waited for the cascading feeling of her orgasm, but nothing of the like happened. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_ She needed something inside her, but she wanted Happy to be the one to break her hymen. She put a finger in her mouth, properly lubricated it and shoved it between her folds. _N-not enough._ Her insides were calling out for something big to dive in her depths.

It was after two hours that Charle gave up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was rubbing herself clean when the door opened, someone came in and went through the shower curtain, ending up behind her. "Had a nice day, honey?" she asked. Her answer was a putt in her neck, two hands on her hips and a dick between her tighs. Maybe she was going to have her orgasm after all.


	10. No heat no more?

Charle woke up early in the morning with a yawn. She was still very tired but she already started to mentally prepare herself for the next wave of need from her hormones… but nothing happened. She blinked a few times in surprise, and touched her nether region just to be sure. Nothing. No wetness, no need, nothing. _Is it… over?_ After three weeks being horny almost 24/7, it was finally over? She smiled, and then snuggled herself against silently snoring boyfriend's fur before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Happy woke up at 10 with a surprised yawn. Usually Charle would be trying to seduce him in the morning. But she was sleeping calmly snuggled up against his chest. He put his arms around her and she slowly started to wake up. "Mmh. Happy?" she murmured. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her. "Yeah. As long as I've got your fur to snuggle against I'll always do."

Happy smiled and gave her a peck on her lips. That peck turned into a passionate french kiss. But it didn't go any further. Charle's hands stayed around his neck and they didn't wander off to his crotch. "Charle, you're a bit different today. Is something the matter?" he asked. "I think my heat is over." she answered with a smile. They got up, and Charle went off to the kitchen to cook breakfast. As she saw Happy wandering about, she wondered why he never wore any clothes. That was the first time it bothered her since her heat began…

As they were eating their breakfast, they made plans for the day. Happy, of course, wanted to go on a date with Charle since she could go out of their house again without having to fear getting horny again, and Charle wanted to take Happy to a special new shop in town.

They went to town first, and Charle brought Happy to that new shop she mentioned. Happy simply stared at the sign. It read 'Exceed Boutique'. "A-a boutique?" he stammered. "Yup, and I'm not the only one getting some new clothes today. I'm going to get you a nice outfit too." she said with a wink. "I-I'm not so sure about this… I never wear clothes, I'm a cat!" "And so is every other exceed. And they're all wearing clothes." She took his hand and pulled him inside.

Happy looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts. And also a pair of boxer shorts underneath. He had to admit that it looked quite nice. And it fit perfectly to Charle's red top and white skirt. He couldn't wear his bag anymore, but he didn't really need that anyway. When they went to pay all the stuff Charle had picked for the two of them, he was really surprised at the prices. Even that mountain of clothing cost a mere 20.000 Jewels. Happy didn't have to worry about money. After all, he saved a lot and the S class missions with Erza and Natsu really got him lots of jewels. And they would have something nice to wear on their date.

After they brought their newly bought clothes home, they packed for a picnic. Happy had planned to take them to a special spot on a field where they'd be all alone and undisturbed…

**Hey guys, I'm back with some ideas! *cheers***

**But I need your opinion on a few things. For starters, I might put some yaoi and/or yuri (Don't worry, there will be a warning before every non-straight lemon.) into my story. Do you think this is a good idea?**

**Please don't just comment with "Yes" or "No". Instead, give me a good reason and maybe some ideas or constructive criticism.**

***Schwarzenegger voice* I'll be back!**


	11. Picnics and Lemonade

**Okay, I've decided not to put any yaoi or yuri into this story. Maybe I'll make another one with that stuff. Anyway, I'm updating already, and I'm giving you a big, fat lemon.**

**Seeya, folks. **

Charle sighed. Happy sure picked a beautiful spot. She was sitting on their picnic blanket on the top of a hill in the shadow of a huge oak tree. It was the only one on the meadow, which was surrounded by forests on all sides. They would be alone for the entire day. Charle took a sip of her Earl Grey Tea (with milk and sugar, of course), while Happy nibbled on a bagel. (Yes, he DOES eat other things than fish.)

Their tails were constantly intertwined, and they kissed every now and then. All the kissing and hugging made Charle feel a little aroused and her pussy started to get a little wet. She put her arms around Happy's neck and pushed him on his back so she was lying on top of him. "I'm not in heat right now… Do you know what that means?" Happy blushed and gulped. Charle bent forward so her mouth was exactly beside his ear and whispered "I can't get pregnant right now…" Happy's face had the colour of a red habanero. "I-I…" She put her finger on his lips. "Shh… No need to get all stressed here. Of course it's your decision. So what do you say? Let's just have some harmless sex with no consequences."

Happy was breathing heavily, and Charle could feel the bulge in his shorts. He took a deep breath, and then slowly nodded. Charle was happier than ever and hugged him tightly. Then she French kissed him, slowly rubbing his chest under his shirt, while Happy's hands travelled south until they were on her butt. Charle had already gotten rid of Happy's shorts with her feet, and she began to shove his shirt over his head. When that was done, Happy freed Charle of her top and skirt, and they were lying on each other in their underwear, rubbing each other in their arousal.

After Charle's bra had disappeared, Happy turned them around and began playing with her nipples, one hand already slipping into her panties and slowly rubbing around her nether lips. Charle moaned, but didn't remain dormant. She tried to push Happy's underwear off with her feet, with no success. When Happy started licking her vagina, he pulled down his boxers and revealed his cock, wet with precum. It was already fully out of its sheath. (Yes, he has a sheath.) Charle panted and put her legs around Happy's head. She pushed his muzzle into her, and she felt that she was close. "Happy, I-I'm gonna-"

"No" he said as he backed off. "W-what? Why did you stop?" "Because I don't want you to cum yet, my love." He got closer and kissed her, while his penis was already rubbing her vagina. They moaned into their kiss. When Happy's lips parted from hers, he asked her "Are you ready?" "I've always been" she answered with a smile. Happy positioned his malehood, and slowly pushed himself inside her. _It's so warm… and soft… It feels so good… _Happy thought. Charle also had pleasant thoughts: _It feels good. He's warm, and big. This is the moment I've been waiting for… I want him to fill me up…_

Happy felt resistance when he was about a third inside her. It was like some sort of barrier trying to keep him outside. "Charle, I believe this is the part where it's gonna hurt. Do you want me to go on?" She nodded, and prepared herself for a painful experience. Happy ripped through her hymen, and she bit in his shoulder to muffle her scream. "Nngh… A-are you okay, Charle?" "I-I think so. Sorry for biting you. Did it hurt?" "Not at all. Should I go on?" "W-wait. I just need a moment…"

They waited for a minute or so, and then Charle gave Happy the signal to go on. It didn't hurt anymore. Not at all. Instead, Charle felt great. The pleasure clouded her mind, and she begged him to go faster. "H-happy!" she screamed when she came. Her juices covered Happy's dick, and dripped off her pussy and his balls, while they constantly slapped together. He went faster and faster, pounding his girlfriend while experiencing a level of pleasure he had never experienced in his life. He started grunting, and Charle clenched her arms around his neck. "Mh-mh-mh-mh-mhaaaaah" She moaned as she came a second time. Happy's vigorous pounding was driving her mad. And after a few minutes later, Happy pace went up again. His grunting became louder. Charle put her legs around his back, and when she came a third time, the contractions of her insides sent him over the edge. "CHARLE!" he screamed, as his meat started throbbing inside her. He shot his seed into her womb, pumping her full with his sperm, which dripped down on the blanket. He held her tightly, while he shot a few more waves of cum into her depths. He let himself fall beside her, and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.

_It's so warm._ Charle thought. And then spoke up. "T-that was amazing, Happy. We have to do that again sometime." "Thanks…" was all he could pant, before drifting off and falling asleep in his loved one's hug.


End file.
